Paint, as well as varnishes, glues and other similar liquids, often come in lever lid cans, commonly referred to as paint tins. In some circumstances it is desirable to access the liquid directly from the tin, whereas in other circumstances it is more desirable to pour the liquid into another container, such as a smaller bowl or a roller tray.
FIG. 1 illustrates a paint tin 100, also commonly called a paint can, according to the prior art. The paint tin 100 comprises a body 105 that is generally cylindrical in shape, to which a lid (not shown) can be removably fitted. This enables the paint tin 100 to be resealed, preventing its contents from spoiling or drying out.
The body 105 includes an upper rim 110, the upper rim 110 including an annular channel 115, in which an annular protrusion of the lid snugly fits. The annular protrusion of the lid thus creates a seal against the annular channel 115, preventing paint from spilling from the tin 100 or drying out in the tin 100.
When painting directly from the paint tin 100 using a paint brush, it is desirable to remove excess paint from the paint brush, to avoid dripping and spillage from the brush. Accordingly, the paint brush is typically scraped against an inner edge of the upper rim 110, adjacent to the annular channel 115, such that excess paint is forced back into the paint tin 100.
A problem with scraping the brush against the inner edge of the upper rim 110 is that paint invariably comes in contact with the annular channel 115 and settles therein. If the lid is reapplied while the paint is still wet, the paint can act as a glue as it dries, making later removal of the lid difficult. If, on the other hand, the paint dries in the annular channel 115, it is more difficult to refit the lid and a correct seal cannot be provided. The paint will thus quickly dry out and spoil.
As discussed above, in many cases it is desirable to pour paint from the paint tin 100 into another container. Paint tins 100 can contain 4 liters of paint, or even 10 L of paint, which is often too much paint to use in a single painting session. Additionally, a full paint tin 100 can be heavy and difficult to manage. Furthermore, paint rollers generally require access to paint in a roller tray, rather than directly from a paint tin 100.
When pouring paint from the paint tin 100, paint travels up an inner wall 120 of the paint tin 100, over the rim 110 and annular channel 115, and out of the tin 100. At completion of the pour, paint typically drips down an outer wall 125 of the tin 100, as well as settling in the annular channel 115.
As paint drips down the side of the tin, it becomes messy, and any label on the tin becomes difficult to read. This is particularly problematic for custom mixed paints, where a paint code is recorded on a side of the tin. Similarly, as paint settles in the annular channel 115, the lid can be difficult to refit, as discussed earlier.
Accordingly, there is a need for an improved painting accessory.